According to difference of living environments, an air conditioning system usually is installed in a house for promoting living quality and comfort. For instance, the cool air conditioner is frequently used in the area of temperate zone and tropics and the warm air conditioner is frequently used in the area of cold zone. Nevertheless, sometimes, it is hot during summer in the areas of temperate zone and the cold zone too and people often can't stand cold wave in the area of temperate zone during winter. Hence, it is essential that an air conditioning system with cool air and warm air supply in our daily lives.
The warm air supply of the current used air conditioning system basically has a heat source such as vapor coming from a boiler heating up the water to the boiling state and the vapor is delivered to rooms via pipeline. However, it is not suitable for residents without central air conditioning system. For ordinary family houses, the air conditioner mostly has provided filament heat device for air blown out being warm. However, due to indoor rooms being different from each other, it frequently results in the warm air being insufficient warm enough. Besides, the conventional electric heater provides insufficient warm air supply and occurs a phenomenon of oxygen consuming. Moreover, when the refrigerant circulates in the air conditioning and refrigeration system, the lubricant in the refrigerant becomes sticky in a cold state while the refrigerant passes through the evaporator and decreases temperature thereof abruptly. As a result, it is unfavorable for lubrication of the compressor and poor lubrication often greatly increases ampere amount of current such that load increases during running and it is dangerous to the user.
In order to improve the conventional air conditioning system, the present inventor has endeavored in design and development of air conditioning system for many years and is granted many patents in Taiwan and United States. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,377 entitled “Air cooled two stage condenser for air conditioning and refrigeration system” (corresponding to Taiwanese Patent Official Gazette No. 428077, U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,901 entitled “Compound evaporation system and device thereof” (corresponding to Taiwanese Patent Official Gazette No. 457359 and Taiwanese Patent Official Gazette No. 494222 entitled “Method for reinforcing condensation and a device thereof (corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/878,415).